


To New Adventures

by Sillysbarka16



Series: The Witch, Were and Howl [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, Were Catra, Witch Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: Adora goes on her first date with Catra (and tells her housemates about meeting the new Were in town).
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The Witch, Were and Howl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981552
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the series.

Adora sneezed as she opened her front door, nose twitching at the sparkle particles that had been shoved into her airways as she did. She groaned and shut the door behind her, dropping her keys into the bowl beside the door.

“Glimmer, the door? You _know_ my nose is sensitive,” Adora called, her best friend’s face appearing around the corner, wearing her chefs’ apron. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly, small pink sparkles floating from her fingers and Adora rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, Adora, I wasn’t expecting you home so soon. You know I still don’t have particularly good control over them.”

The Witch _did_ know, Glimmer hadn’t come into her powers until she’d turned 21, as was tradition in her bloodline. She was what one might call a faery, yet she had no wings. She _did_ however have sparkles that dropped from her fingers whenever she wanted, or simply whenever _they_ wanted.

“Is that Adora?” another voice called, Adora’s face splitting into an enormous grin as Glimmer’s own turned beet red, looking away from her best friend to the kitchen.

“Hi, Bow, how’s it going?” Adora finally called back, still grinning at Glimmer, who was now ready to hide herself for the rest of the evening.

Bow appeared around the corner, just behind Glimmer, waving at his friend. Adora cheerfully waved back, stepping closer to the couple. Bow didn’t have any abilities, per say, he wasn’t a supernatural as such. He was well aware of their world though, unlike many other humans. That’s not to say Bow wasn’t incredibly talented, because he _was_ , that man could shoot an arrow, and have it hit the target no matter what the target was.

“Glimmer wasn’t sure if you’d be home for dinner, so she invited me, you don’t mind, do you?”

Adora was still grinning, “of course not, you’re my friend too. Do you have enough for me?”

Glimmer nodded, “for sure, we haven’t started yet.”

“Perfect, I’ll go wash up then.”

Adora headed to her room, just past the kitchen, where she dumped her bag and jumper. Glimmer liked to keep their house at a temperature just shy of comfortable for the Witch, though it was fine if she wasn’t wearing her red jacket.

Her friends were setting the table as she re-entered the kitchen, Adora swiftly moving to help them. She noticed the dishes in the sink and waved her hand above them, humming softly as she did so. Bow and Glimmer barely noticed the dishes that were suddenly clean and floating through the air to their rightful destinations.

Sometimes being a Witch had its perks.

They sat at the table and began to consume their meal, Adora grateful she hadn’t had to cook. She was also grateful _Glimmer_ hadn’t cooked, because as bright as she could shine, that was how badly she could cook. Bow was definitely the chef in their relationship.

“So, big Halloween party next week, who’s excited?” Glimmer asked cheerfully as she scooped up her pasta.

Adora shrugged, she was a huge fan of Halloween, it was the night she felt the strongest after all, but the humans had made a bigger deal out of it then necessary. Of course, it was also the one night a year the supernatural’s of the world could dress as themselves and wouldn’t be mobbed or dissected for their natural born abilities.

“Has the shop been busy?” Bow asked, ignoring Glimmer’s question. The young faery flicked a bright pink sparkle at her boyfriend, though it was all good naturedly.

Adora shook her head, swallowing her mouthful of delicious dinner, “not so much, but I assume it will pick up. Humans like to stock up at this time of year, and Witch’s do too. Though I did come across a new Were today.”

“A _Were_?” Bow and Glimmer both exclaimed, their forks falling to their plates in surprise.

Adora nodded, “a Were, yes. A cat, I presume. She came into the shop and was after some charged iron.”

“She’s lucky you stock the stuff,” Glimmer said, picking up her food.

“What’s she doing in town?” Bow asked, beginning to look slightly nervous. Adora frowned, Bow was one of the strongest people she knew, yet the topic of Were’s always seemed to rattle him. It had something to do with the fact his brother had been injured and left paralysed after an attack from a Were Wolf, back when they were children. Since then, Bow had been extra cautious on full moons and of Were’s in general.

“She doesn’t seem to be a threat, though I couldn’t read her. I suppose I’ve never met a Were, perhaps they have natural protection against Witch magic.”

Bow relaxed slightly, Glimmer placing a gentle hand on his. “She took the charged iron, right? She must have _some_ control of her shift.”

Adora nodded, “yes, the pendant reacted to her touch too. I probably should have pieced it together without her telling me, but I was a bit distracted.”

She realised, too late, she’d said too much. Her friends stared at her with matching grins, glancing to each other then back at their friend. Glimmer quirked an eyebrow at Adora, “oh? Was she attractive?”

Adora blushed as red as Glimmer had been before, the couple beside her taking as much pleasure out of it as Adora had been before. How the turned tables. “She might have been.”

“Did you ask her out?” Bow asked quickly.

Adora was silent for a moment, “she might have asked me out.”

“And you said?” Glimmer prompted.

“I couldn’t very well say no, she’s very convincing.”

Glimmer gasped suddenly, a happy smile on her face, “you should ask her to be your date for the Halloween party next week!”

Adora frowned slightly, “I don’t know if it would be her thing,” she said slowly. She wasn’t sure if the person she’d met today would have any interest in an event surrounded by other people. Adora would very much like the idea of going with Catra though.

“You never know unless you ask. When’s your date?”

“Tomorrow, lunch. It’s, ah, payment for me asking for her name.”

Bow and Glimmer both blinked, then laughed, “oh man, this is too precious.”

“Where are you going to take her?” Bow asked, ignoring his girlfriend’s comment.

Adora looked away thoughtfully, “possibly Scorpia’s café, she always has the best cakes.”

“Oh, mind picking out some for us? And if Perfuma’s there, can you ask her for another bouquet? The house always looks so much better when we have flowers.” Glimmer said.

“Of course, I imagine she will be. They’re never far apart these days.”

“Their wedding is in two weeks,” Bow pointed out.

“You can take your new Were girlfriend.”

Adora stilled for a moment, then grinned, “perhaps, let’s see how the first date goes, shall we?” though she _really_ hoped it went well. Something within her told her Catra would be _good_. She had hope in her heart that Catra could be in her future if she played her cards right. Something about the Were drew the Witch in, made her want to know more about the mysterious woman.

After dinner, Adora found herself in her own room, Glimmer and Bow watching some romantic movie in the living room all cosied up together. Adora had no issues with the couple, of course, they were both her close friends, she just chose not to interfere with their couple time.

She pulled out her phone as she lay on her bed, fingers dragging through the air and colours releasing from the tips in a rainbow pattern. It was one of her favourite things to do, her magic swirling within her pleasantly.

Adora blinked in surprise as she noticed a notification from a contact, she didn’t think should be able to reach her. Hadn’t Catra put her number into her own phone? How had she gotten Adora’s number?

She clicked on the notification and realised how Catra had gotten her number, she’d texted her phone from Adora’s. She relaxed slightly, mystery solved, then saw what Catra had sent her.

> _Hey, Adora_.

Call her old fashioned, but when a potential date texts you with your name, it’s usually bad news. Her heart dropped, already preparing herself for Catra to postpone their date, for her to say it was all a joke, she would never go on a date with someone like Adora.

> _ Hey, Catra _ .

The response was immediate and put Adora’s rapidly racing heart at a sense of ease.

> _So, where are you taking me tomorrow?_
> 
> _ It’s called  _ Scorpia’s
> 
> _Oh, yeah, I know the owner._
> 
> _ You know Scorpia? _
> 
> _Yeah, grew up together._
> 
> _ In the Fright Zone? _
> 
> _Again with the questions._

Adora winced at the response, unable to gauge Catra’s reaction via text. Had she overstepped? Scorpia had told them where she was from, where she’d been raised. A small town not too far from Bright Moon, populated _entirely_ by supernatural’s. A spell had been cast that deterred humans from wanting to live in the town, cast by the town’s local Witch, Shadow Weaver. Adora had met her all of one time, but it had been enough. Shadow Weaver’s aura was dark, twisted, manipulating, Adora hadn’t wanted to stay long enough to see how her magic behaved.

> _I’ll see you tomorrow then._

Adora paused, about to send two simple words: Can’t wait. She hesitated, would Catra think she was moving too quickly, too enthusiastic about their date? Would she be put off by it?

> _See you then_.

She sighed as she closed her phone, staring at her colourful ceiling. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The café was filled with its usual chatter when Adora entered, fingers deftly fiddling with the straps of her satchel. She hadn’t known what to wear, so she’d asked Glimmer for help, finally settling on a white blouse, her favourite red jacket and black jeans. Her magic hummed within her being softly, ever present and comforting.

A familiar figure swept over to Adora, collecting her into a crushing hug. Adora grinned and returned the hug, happy to see Scorpia also.

“Oh, Perfuma told me to give you a bouquet, said she figured you’d want another one.” Scorpia said excitedly as she pulled back, Adora grinning. Of course, the druid already knew Glimmer was wanting more flowers.

“One of these days we’ll actually have to start growing our own flowers,” Adora replied.

Scorpia grinned, “I’m sure Perfuma would be pleased as punch to help with that.”

“Have you seen anyone new walk in, I’m supposed to be meeting someone?”

The fire Elemental’s eyes lit up brightly, Adora almost able to see small sparks of flames within her eyes. That would be a _yes_ then.

“You must mean Catra, she said she was waiting for someone too, though I believe the words she used were ‘nosy young Witch’.”

Adora couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out, grinning beside Scorpia. The Elemental directed her towards a table near the back, in a quiet space. Adora’s heart hammered in her chest as she laid eyes on a very calm, very _relaxed_ Were Cat.

Catra’s entire being was composed, her feet resting on the chair across from her, arm resting on the edge of the booth. Adora’s eyes scanned her body, admiring the outfit the Were wore, a simple collection of red and black garments, tight fitting with a singlet that showed enough cleavage that had Adora fighting a blush, a black sleeved shirt above the cut and down to her elbows. She wore knee length stockings and shorts, wearing shoes that were akin to thongs. It was certainly a look. Looking closer, she was even able to notice the small pendant she’d purchased the previous day resting calmly on her neck, hidden in the black top.

Scorpia handed Adora a menu, even though they both knew she wouldn’t need one, then scooted away easily. Adora stood awkwardly before Catra, the woman looking up and a smirk, now familiar to Adora’s racing heart, falling onto her face. Adora felt her cheeks heat at the intense gaze Catra bore onto her, scanning her own outfit with her beady cat eyes.

“You’re late,” Catra said, shifting her legs so Adora could slide into the booth seat opposite her.

Adora looked at the watch on her wrist quickly, she _hated_ being late more then anything. She was so sure she’d been on time! Checking her watch, she saw she was indeed _early_ , Catra just seemed to be rather impatient. Adora supposed this didn’t come as a surprise to her. She was a cat, after all.

“Have a seat, please. What do you recommend?”

Adora blinked, staring blankly at the menu in her hands, then back up to Catra, “probably the fruit salad, or the tarts. Perfuma grows all the fruits herself.”

“Perfuma, she’s Scorpia’s fiancé?”

Adora tilted her head to the side, “yes, she is.”

Catra shrugged at Adora’s obvious question, “I came earlier to chat with Scorpia. She left the – she moved before me and I haven’t spoken to her since.”

Adora tried to ignore the burning curiosity, that Catra was _clearly_ hiding something from her, yet she respected Catra’s privacy. It appeared Catra valued it more then Adora, who was an open book. Practically every supernatural in town knew what magic she dabbled with, knew where she’d come from before. They even knew her previous cat’s name.

Scorpia came back a moment later, her smile radiant as ever, seemingly pleased to see Catra again. Adora couldn’t help but wonder what terms they’d left on, she’d never heard Catra’s name being mentioned by the elemental.

“So, what shall it be?”

“Fruit salad for me, and perhaps a chocolate tart, you do make the best tarts.”

Scorpia nodded happily, then looked to Catra eagerly, “and for you?”

Catra shrugged nonchalantly, “I’ll have what she’s having, I guess. Except not a chocolate tart. Perhaps a strawberry one?”

Scorpia beamed, “of course, won’t be a moment.”

Adora was left alone with the Were once more, both watching the other curiously for a moment, before Adora couldn’t help herself and blurted, “you don’t like chocolate?”

Catra laughed at that, the surprise on her face making Adora laugh too, if only because it was clear Catra hadn’t been planning on laughing, “I don’t think you’ll find many cats who do.”

“You’re not _just_ a cat. You’re a person too.”

Catra shrugged, still giving an amused smile that did funny things to Adora’s heart, “I suppose not liking chocolate is also a me thing then.”

“Chocolate is so good, more for me then.”

“More for you,” Catra agreed slowly.

True to her word, Scorpia wasn’t long, returning with a graceful sweeping motion and presenting their fruit salad. Adora eagerly picked up a fork as she admired the fruit within the bowl, a combination of soft and hard fruits. Perfuma prided herself on her grove of fruit trees, shrubs and plants, both edible and inedible. She had flowers of all varieties, always in bloom thanks to her plant magic. Druid’s were rare, rarer still with Perfuma’s abilities, yet they were out there. Adora was thankful Perfuma was not inclined to harm anyone, they could be powerful beings if they tried.

They ate their meals in relative silence, occasionally Adora would comment on the food and Catra would simply watch her. It wasn’t an unfriendly way that made Adora feel uncomfortable, not even close. It was Catra giving Adora her attention and listening to her, every word she said, something Adora wasn’t used to. Though she said little, her body language told Adora more then the Were Cat may ever realise, even without the Witch seeing her soul. Catra wanted to be there just as much as Adora did, she just didn’t know what to say.

“So, how long have you owned your shop for?”

The question started Adora who nearly dropped her fork in surprise. She recovered quickly, swallowing the blissful bite of mango she’d been chewing. “Since I graduated school - three years. I knew the previous owners, before they were killed in a house fire. Decided perhaps a Born Witch taking over the shop wasn’t such a bad idea.”

“They weren’t Witches?”

“Oh, they were, just human ones. They got their magic from talisman’s.” she probably didn’t need to explain that to Catra, most supernatural’s were aware that Witches were one of the few beings a human could become through the use of artificial aids. They could also become a Were, or a Vampire, once again with the help of aids (if you call being bitten an ‘aid’). Many humans who tried magic failed; it was only a rare few who were able to learn spells to a standard that would consider them to be a Witch.

“What’s the weirdest thing someone’s purchased from you?” Adora couldn’t help but smile at Catra’s question, amused by the odd curiosities the Were had.

“I had a six-year-old boy ask for a de-age potion, which of course don’t exist.”

“A six-year-old?”

Adora grinned, nodding, “yes, I asked him why and he said it was school was too hard and he wanted to go back to Kinder.”

“I can’t say I was expecting that, did you give him any Witchly advice?”

Adora shrugged, still smiling happily, “he was a human boy, so I told him if he tried really hard in school, he could learn the magic of science.”

“Science?”

“It was the only thing I could think of to make the poor kid feel better, there was absolutely zero magical energy coming off him.”

Catra nodded, “magic of science it is then.”

“Am I allowed to ask you a question?”

Catra stared at her, lips quirking in an amused smirk, “you do that a lot. Whether I’ll answer it, that’s up to me.”

Adora hesitated for a moment, biting her lip for a moment, then, “are you a Born or Turned?”

Catra laughed at that, surprised by the question, “I must say, of all the things you’ve clearly wanted to ask me, this one? I’m Born, hence the eyes. Not that you can see them, but my ears too.”

“Do you have a tail?”

Catra turned a beautiful shade of red and Adora grinned triumphantly, that was a _yes_.

“Not that you’ll ever see,” Catra muttered.

With their food finally finished, Adora’s heart couldn’t help but sink. Catra would leave soon and Adora wasn’t sure if she’d provided good enough company to leave Catra wanting more. She knew _she_ wanted to see the Were again, wanted to hear her laugh, wanted to be the cause of her smile. She wanted to know more about the Were, anything she could.

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, “will you go to a Halloween party with me next week?”

Catra blinked for a moment, then recovered and leaned back in her chair, “who’s hosting?”

Adora shrugged, “Scorpia and Perfuma, though everyone in town goes, humans too. Makes it great fun.”

“Let me guess, you dress up as a Witch?”

Adora grinned, nodding enthusiastically, “definitely, it’s the one day of the year I can make fun of what I was born as, and humans just think it’s a cool costume.”

“Alright, I’ll go.”

“Really?”

Catra shrugged, “I think you’d look cute in a black dress and Witch hat.”

Adora stammered at that, turning a bright shade of pink as she tried to think of something to say, nothing coming to mind. Catra rested in her chair giving off an air of smugness. “You could go as a Were Wolf.”

Catra shivered at the very idea, “I’d rather be eaten by one.”

“Will you dress up?”

“We shall see.”

When Scorpia returned to collect the plates, Adora paid for their meal and collected the bouquet of flowers for her best friend. Catra stood lazily as Adora did, the two walking onto the street together. Adora didn’t quite know what to say, didn’t know whether she should simply say goodbye or walk off.

Catra had her hands in her pockets, stance lazy and slouched as she watched Adora’s thoughts race through her head in amusement. “Well, this has been the most fun I’ve had in a long time, thank you Adora. I look forwards to our next date.”

“Next date?”

“Yes, next. Dinner, perhaps?”

Adora nodded eagerly, dinner sounded perfect.

“I’ll text you,” Catra said, turning away and sauntering off. Adora watched her retreating figure with a sense of confusion because _that had just happened_. She’d just been on a _date_. She hadn’t been on a date with anyone since she’d ended things with a very unfortunate human Witch who’d just been using her to get free things at her shop. She also certainly didn’t remember ever feeling so many butterflies from simply their smile.

Catra was a completely new experience, one Adora wanted more of. She wanted to learn more about Catra, wanted to learn her past, what she liked and didn’t, what she dreamed of doing with her life. She wanted to spend _time_ with the woman.

All of this from a _first date_.


End file.
